<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth More Than Money by Drunken_Ventriloquist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795668">Worth More Than Money</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunken_Ventriloquist/pseuds/Drunken_Ventriloquist'>Drunken_Ventriloquist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Mammon is a masochist, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Teasing, just in case lmfao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunken_Ventriloquist/pseuds/Drunken_Ventriloquist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mammon wrongs Lucifer by thieving yet again, Lucifer determines that a proper punishment is finally in order. </p><p>...Discipline is easier said than done when your recipient is an all-too-eager masochist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth More Than Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yo I'm sorry but this is literal garbage? I wrote this in December and it's better to throw it out of Notes later than never i guess.<br/>i acknowledge that i could've wrote this better so sorry for this low tier content i just love lucifer x mammon</p><p>This takes place during that period in the main game story when Lucifer freezes Mammon's credit card.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>○                                              ○                                              ○</p><p>"Hey Mammon, aren't you a little <em>too</em> upbeat today?" Asmodeus glared at him from across the table as they sat for breakfast.<br/>
"'M totally normal! Why the hell are ya pickin' on me, anyways? Aren't ya too <em>grumpy</em> instead?"<br/>
"He's kind of right, Asmo," Satan chimed in from his seat beside Mammon. "You don't look very good this morning."<br/>
"Ah, so that means you think that I normally look good, right?! But to think that you would notice..." Asmodeus chewed on a Wicked Cupcake. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately, so I've been <em>suuuper</em> stressed out, but the stress is only making my sleep worse! I'm so worried for my smooth skin~"<br/>
"Hey," Leviathan cut in. "Is anybody actually listening to him? <em>Ruri-chan</em> got a new character song that was released last night, and hearing your normie voices now is hurting my ears."<br/>
The table continued bickering, but Mammon's mind had gone somewhere else. It was breakfast, and despite Lucifer always being the punctual eldest brother, today his seat was vacant. Last night, Mammon had stolen Lucifer's Lamentation-exclusive credit card. In the end, he couldn't find Goldie, Mammon's own idolized plastic icon of wasteful spending, no matter how much he begged Lucifer for <em>just a hint</em>, so he was desperate. He snuck into Lucifer's bedroom when he was sure the eldest was deeply asleep to make his steal. Those debts wouldn't pay themselves, after all! <em>He probably already figured it out</em>, Mammon thought to himself, fidgeting.</p><p>"Mammon. Heeey, dumb Mammon!" He came to once Asmodeus began shaking his hand in his face. "Are you too stupid to speak now, or what? We were talking about where Lucifer could be."<br/>
"Oh... well, uh..."<br/>
"He knows something," Beelzebub commented before resuming his work on another piece of meat.<br/>
"That's right!" Asmo declared. "Normally Mammon would say something like, <em>'Who cares! He's just gonna make me do chores again!',</em> so this is interesting!~ What did you do this time, Mammon?"<br/>
"I didn't do anything!" Mammon shot out of his chair in defense. "You're a horrible liar, Mammon," Satan said tersely. "It's especially embarrassing, since you're a demon. What is it?"<br/>
"I, um..." Mammon slowly slumped back into his chair, unable to bear his brother's accusing stares any longer. "I, er, borrowed Lucifer's credit card from his room while he was sleeping."</p><p>Levi almost banged his head on the table as he shook from laughter. "We can always leave it to Mammon to take stupidity to new heights! Haha!"<br/>
"Uwaah, it's like he's trying to become the avatar of idiocy!" Asmodeus exclaimed.<br/>
"Not smart." Beelzebub swallowed another mouthful of bread.<br/>
Satan just looked at Mammon and sighed.<br/>
"I-I'm not an idiot! I took a picture to protect myself!" Mammon pulled out his D.D.D and slapped the phone on the table. "Here! I took a photo of him sleeping! If he tries to get at me, then I've got this!" Mammon beamed. "Whatcha think? I'm super smart, right? Maybe I could even sell this picture for money~"</p><p>
  <strong>"Mammon."</strong>
</p><p>The demon could feel his heart fall into his stomach. The initial impact of the word might have even made his head spin a little. All the brothers sitting across the table from him were now quiet, eyes meeting a figure standing about a few inches directly behind Mammon. "Ah..."</p><p>Lucifer planted his hands on Mammon's shoulders from behind. He buried his nails in until Mammon squeaked. "Th-that hurts, Lucy! Aren't ya gonna eat yer breakfast-"<br/>
<em>"Should you speak one more word, it's to the ropes again."</em><br/>
Mammon shut up, not so enlivened at the prospect of hanging from some staircase for eternity until somebody found him. Again.<br/>
"Sorry to interrupt your meal. Please excuse me." The brothers stared after Lucifer as he dragged Mammon from the collar of his leather jacket up the nearby fleet of stairs. "Poor Mammon," Asmo sighed with his chin in his hand. "I wish Lucifer would grab me!"<br/>
"You're all perverts," Satan dismissed, pushing his chair back. "Time to go to class."<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><br/>"W-What's your problem? Are ya that pissed over a little picture?" Upstairs in Lucifer's room and free from his grip, Mammon was awkwardly pacing around to avoid Lucifer approaching him.<br/>Lucifer sighed. "My <em>problem</em>," he said as he reached for his bedside dresser, "is not with a mere photograph, but since you <em>are</em> stupid it will take more than a few words for you to understand that." From the small drawer Lucifer had produced a braided, leather whip. He held it flat between his gloved hands. "Have you seen this before? Well, I suppose that you have since you've already scoured my belongings."<br/>Mammon gasped and recoiled a little. "P-Please don't, Lucy..."<br/>Lucifer's crimson eyes glowed as he slowly advanced on the second-born. "What is it that I am not supposed to do? Surely you had seen all of my toys, and had known that these very toys would be used on you should you have done what you did..."<br/>"I'll return your card, okay..?! J-Just stop man, you're freakin' me out!"<br/>Lucifer's lips were just a few breaths between the Avatar of Greed's own as Mammon was cornered in the far end of the wall, near the bed. No escape.<p>"You are going to give me an even better picture." Lucifer then dropped the whip onto the ground and slammed his hands on the wall around Mammon, caging the demon in. He brought his left leg up between Mammon's legs and Mammon shrieked in fear.<br/>
Then, he pushed his leg up.<br/>
Mammon gasped at the feeling, unexpected, and then Lucifer withdrew his knee, only to <em>jab</em> it directly into Mammon's crotch a second later. "..Ah! L-Lucifer, that hurts!!" He rolled his knee and Mammon sputtered, grabbing without thought onto Lucifer's shoulders to hold him upright. With each painful kneeing between his legs, Mammon cried out loud, but Lucifer didn't stop even when tears began to fall from the demon's face. Painful cries began to sound longer, more wanton, and Lucifer silently observed Mammon start to weakly rut into his leg as he cried.<br/>
"To think that you can derive pleasure out of something like this..." Lucifer tutted at the bulge in his brother's jeans. "Just how am I supposed to discipline you?" He curled his lip into what could only be a smile of pure, ill-intentioned sadism. "..What a deplorable demon you are."<br/>
Mammon whimpered at the teasing before opening his mouth. "...I want ya to.. to, um..."<br/>
"Finish your words," Lucifer hissed. "What do you want me to do to you?"<br/>
"C-Can you... punish me, please..?" Mammon's voice wavered; he had since let go of Lucifer's shoulders and was awkwardly keeping his hands at his sides. His legs  trembled as they struggled to hold him up. "Is that really what you are going to ask of me? Rather than requesting forgiveness? Very well, then. Perhaps I <em>will</em> punish you." The ends of Lucifer's words were frayed with an implication that made Mammon's spine shiver. Meanwhile, the raven-haired demon didn't hesitate to discard Mammon's jacket and yank on his t-shirt from the front until it tore. Lucifer dipped his head into the now-exposed collarbone and bit down.<br/>
"Gah! W-Wait, that hurts! Lucy..."<br/>
Mammon might've had masochistic tendencies, but that didn't mean he was <em>fragile</em>, Lucifer noted as he made sure his bite was strong enough to break skin. He released his jaw to lap the blood and softly suck at the wound. Mammon's bare chest was heaving underneath Lucifer's gloved hands, an indicator of how much this turned him on. He tried to reach down and clumsily rub himself but Lucifer's arm shot out to stop him. "I won't let you be so greedy today." He pinned both of Mammon's wrists to the wall in a swift motion from his right hand and contently watched the demon squirm and softly whine underneath his tall stature. Good. Perhaps he was finally getting through to his younger brother. Next is...</p><p>
  <em>Ding</em>
</p><p>A notification sound from Lucifer's D.D.D made the two demons jolt to attention. He released Mammon and the second-born helplessly sank to Lucifer's knees with a cry, either from relief or disappointment. </p><p><em>Diavolo.</em> A phone call that the first-born couldn't ignore.</p><p>"Lucifer..?" Mammon's voice was breathy and very, very horny.</p><p>"Diavolo is contacting me. I'll discipline you thoroughly if you don't close your mouth," Lucifer softly growled, pressing the call button to answer.</p><p>○                                              ○                                              ○</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I deleted Obey Me! from my phone the other day, it used to be a good game but it sucks nowadays lol</p><p>Chapter 2 is coming soon! Probably!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>